De Guardia
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Para drabbles30min. Fandom: Harry Potter. R: todos los públicos xD. Reto: 11. Una escena donde la Brigada Inquisitorial cualquiera de sus miembros se aproveche de alguien. Personajes: Crabbe, Goyle y Ginny.


Nada, este es otro reto escrito en 30 min para la anteriormente mencionada comunidad de LiveJournal. No es nada excepcional, pero espero que por lo menos sea legible . Notifico oficialmente que a partir de ahora me dedicaré a One Shots y Drabbles, ya que es la única forma de que pueda escribir algo sin que me echen de casa o me pongan orejas de asno en la universidad.

Título: De guardia.  
R: todos los públicos xD.  
Reto: 11. Una escena donde la Brigada Inquisitorial (cualquiera de sus miembros) se aproveche de alguien.  
Personajes: Crabbe, Goyle y Ginny.

**De Guardia**

Crabbe y Goyle avanzaban despacio por el pasillo del quinto piso de Hogwarts. Para no variar, se habían perdido de nuevo en el laberinto de escaleras cambiantes que componían el colegio. No sería algo demasiado extraño de no ser porque ya era su quinto año allí.

Arrastrando los pies ruidosamente, los dos intercambiaban alguna que otra broma muy básica mientras avanzaban por el pasillo haciendo la ronda. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado con Pansy en la sala común.

De repente, una de las puertas del fondo se abrió, y de ella salió sigilosamente la pelirroja de los Weaslay.

Los dos estudiantes hincharon el pecho. Por fin tendrían la oportunidad de utilizar el poder que les otorgaban sus plaquitas brillantes de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Ella, al verles, cerró la puerta y se colocó en medio del pasillo, saludando con la mano y con mal disimulada repugnancia.

-¿Qué hacen dos chicos tan importantes como vosotros en un pasillo tan aburrido? –dijo con media sonrisa.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron. ¿A qué venía tanta cordialidad de repente? Algo tramaba esa estúpida pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay en esa puerta? – balbuceó Crabbe desbordando suficiencia.

-Lo mismo que en vuestras cabezas –murmuró Ginny exasperada. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente, tomando forma a cada paso. Ya tenía el modo de conseguir que esos dos idiotas se alejasen del lugar donde Harry y los demás estaban practicando sus hechizos de Defensa.

-¿Os encontráis bien? –saltó de repente-. No parecéis los de siempre.

Ante la cara de susto de la pelirroja (que era igual que si hubiese visto un fantasma), los dos se miraron, intentando en vano disimular su angustia.

-¿Qué coño se supone que nos pasa? –graznó Goyle sin variar de expresión.

Crabbe no esperó una respuesta, sino que agarró a Ginny por el cuello y la empotró contra una de las paredes de piedra. La pelirroja se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, puta, y dinos qué coño hay tras esa puerta –la espetó lanzándola algunas gotas de saliva.

-Mc Gonagall ha puesto un nuevo hechizo al principio de las escaleras para que nadie pase a este pasillo –susurró Ginny poniendo cara de circunstancias-. Yo estoy con un grupo de estudio en esta planta, así que nos ha dado un frasco de antídoto. - De un bolsillo de su túnica sacó un pequeño frasquito de color violeta -. Si no lo tomáis mientras tomáis un baño de agua tibia antes de media hora, vuestra cara se convertirá en algo bastante parecido a la de Martha la Soriática.

Goyle soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que nos lo vamos a tragar?

-Como queráis, no es mi problema –dijo ella con indiferencia-. Si bajais ahora, siempre podréis volver luego. Si no lo hacéis, estaréis preciosos para el baile de Navidad.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que la frialdad de Ginny jugó un papel vital. Goyle se quitaba nervioso el sudor de la frente, y Crabbe no paraba de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, buscando el farol.

Pero no lo encontró. Ginny era muy buena actriz cuando quería.

Como impulsado por una fuerza superior, Crabbe la soltó y empezó a caminar cada vez más deprisa por el pasillo, seguido de cerca por Goyle. Ginny pudo oír el estruendo de pies corriendo desesperados cuando alcanzaron el recodo del pasillo.

La pelirroja suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Había estado muy cerca.

Harry asomó la cabeza por un resquicio de la puerta.

-Lo he oído todo. Estábamos listos para intervenir. ¿Qué demonios les has dado?

Ginny no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-Poción multijugos. La hice en casa para devolverles una broma a Fred y George, con pelo de tía Mildred. Creo que no volverían a pasar por aquí en un tiempo.


End file.
